Where There Is Light There Must Be Shadow
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: The fourth and final piece of the tri-force, the tri-force of shadow. Created by the goddess of time, this piece of the tri-force appears only in the times of dire need. And thus, Amreen was always there, but only truly born now- and she was destined to meet Link from the very beginning.


AN: MY FIRST NON-ANIME FANFIC~!... For a video game created by Japanese people and done in anime style, BUT IT STILL COUNTS!

-Story Start-

Amreen had never liked day-time. It was bright and burnt her pale, delicate skin, it was loud and hot everywhere she went, and she was sleepy all day too. But at night it was quiet, cool, and she actually had the energy to do things. She was the singular pale member of the gerudo, but even compared to the hylians was still just a shade away from looking ill. Perhaps that was why the only male born to the gerudo in that millennium, and their king, Ganondorf took such an interest in her. She hadn't a clue.

Either way, she was exempt from outdoor guard duties, and generally allowed to slack off work more than the other gerudos, though always first pick for a night shift. The other gerudos blamed it on her being half sheika. Most were simply related to the king somehow. It was no big deal. In fact, it was rarer to not be related to at least one, and if you weren't then you were part hylian (again, whatever). But she wasn't.

Ganondorf had many mistresses too, though she was never one. Yet she was always the one to receive any sort of gift if he went to a different place or country, or anytime at all, really. Because of this she had discovered she had a strange affinity for hylian clothes. Though, admittedly, these hylian clothes were the olden ones, the ones no one wore anymore, though from what she had seen in the story books they were more similar to those of the Twilight Realm. But she didn't care. And thus these were the only ones she wore, and with her connections she had a plethora of them.

She was, in fact, on an indoor day shift when it happened, and wearing her newest of this type of clothing. A loose, black, not-quite-but-almost transparent dress that split in an others wise revealing fashion at the front if it weren't for her white strapless top until her waist where she wore a white corset belt. At her lower hip her dress split on the left, revealing almost all of her left leg, as well as the lower fabric having a misty silver-gray flames pattern rising up. Her orange (with slightly more of a golden tint than was the norm for her race) hair was pull back in a low, wild, curly pony-tail with a silver ribbon, which she wrapped instead of tying it in a bow like the older gerudos suggested. She had more rounded and cute features than the rest of them, in her golden eyes a twinge of brown, and was therefore looked upon as a sort of everybody's child, and they had a sort of "if you're mean to Amreen we will rip out your soul" attitude.

Unlike most gerudos, Amreen actually did have a last name, taking on her father's: Sinclair. And since her mother (may she rest in peace) was also named Amreen, she was Amreen Sinclair II. She had always thought it was stupid to name your child after yourself. Wouldn't that get confusing? Oh yes, we mentioned the event earlier, did we not? Moving on with that:

So Amreen was leaning back on the wall with her weapon in hand. Sort of like a large head knife, with the center carved out and a line of round handle on the usually flat edge of the blade to wrap your fingers around. In the reader's terms, a little like protractor of it was a blade on the circular part. That's when a short blonde man (though at 4'10" she couldn't judge) shot a nearby woman with an arrow, and she jumped up. In that time the lightly guarded room had been cleared aside from her, though she easily dodged the boy's arrows. She ran forward and used the railing as leverage to launch herself of the balcony and land right in front of the boy.

She delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, which promptly knocked him to the ground, and quickly pinned his arms behind his back, used her knee to jam him onto the ground, and held her blade to his throat.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Who are _you_?"

"Whadaya mean who am I!? Who else would be in gerudo territory besides gerudos and idiots!"

"You don't look like a gerudo."

"And you don't look like an idiot, but look where you are!" Elle growled out frustratedly. The black triangle on the back of her right hand began to glow an eerie purple. The intruder's eyes widened.

"You have a tri-force shard?"

"A what?" She relaxed her grip on the boy. This could be interesting.

"This." He held up his left hand revealing a yellow triangle mark.

"Then maybe."

"Let me go and I'll tell you about it." Elle hesitated for a moment before climbing off with a cautious glare. "Well go on asshat."

"The three people chosen by the goddess will posses a tri-force. Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf both have one, but..."

"But what?" She folded her arms. She didn't hear her name in there.

"If you have a tri-force, then you shouldn't exist."

"Cool."

"Cool?" Blondie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, now get out before I kill you."

"I'm here to defeat Ganondorf!"

"Good luck with that, dumbass."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means: one, he's not even here right now. Two, a shorty like you couldn't beat him no matter how hard you tried. And three, if you don't get out in the next five seconds, _I'll_ kill you!"Elle transferred quickly into a fighting stance. Link drew his sword and did the same. Just before they could begin, however, a green figure shot out of Link's sword. "Master, I think that this girl may be of use to us."

"Holy shit!" Elle's eye widened as she stepped forward and poked the girl, "What are you?"

"I'm the hero's guide! And I think that you should come with us to the the temple of time! If you have a tri-force shard, them you're either an enemy or a comrade!"

"Perhaps. But much as I don't trust Ganny, I trust you guys even less."

"Ganny?"

"Ganondorf."

"Ah." They all stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Amreen began to march out of the room in an uppity fashion.

"Hey!" The hero's green guide called out, "Where are you going?"

"The temple of time. C'mon, lead the way dumbass. I don't know where it is." The guide's face lit up and she rushed ahead.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yaaay~!" Amreen smiled. The creature's joy was contagious. She glanced back at the fort as they left. But she hated the heat anyway.

-Chapter End-

AN: Yay, it's over~! I wrote non-anime fanfiction... well don't just sit there, applaud me!


End file.
